galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Terran Battlecruiser
The''' Terran Battlecruiser''' is the capital ship used by the Terran Space Fleet. Characteristics The Battlecruiser serves as the primary starships of the Terran fleet and are impressive and formidable combat vessels that serve a variety of roles. Terran Battlecruisers are heavily armed with multiple heavy turrets and rockets and often accompanied by a large escort of fighters. They also boast impressive armor; Terran Battlecruisers are able to take large amounts of punishment from some of the most powerful fighter weaponry (namely the M6 A4 "Raccoon" laser beam) and even multiple nuclear strikes from fighter-borne Nukes. Gameplay Pre-1.0.5 update, the ship appears formidable, but is defenseless by itself, One just need to wither it down whist taking out the oncoming fighters as they approach. Post-1.0.5 update, the ship gained turrets, on top of the vast amount of fighter support it is usually accompanied with. These can be dealt with at range, either individually with beam weapons or as a group with the use of nukes to the ship's body. Alternatively, the player can remain in close proximity if the player can finish either the turrets or the battlecruiser reasonably quickly with higher-damage weapons. Regardless of the version of the game, the Terran Battlecruiser can drop the largest amount of loot by far. 99t or more of an item aboard can be dropped, and sometimes you may even encounter more than that. This holds true for almost any item: Vossk Organs, endgame store-buyable weapons, equipment, etc. A literal mountain of anything can be found with the right amount of luck. Trivia *The Terran Battlecruiser and the Terran Carrier used the same type of turret, which took the sprite of Hammerhead D2A2. **The turrets are able to shoot up to 3 miles. *The battlecruiser has two large turrets that are never used and are there only for visual effect. One is located on the dorsal (top) side, while the other is located on the ventral (bottom) side. These may be some sort of anti-capital ship weapon, although it is hard to be certain because the game does not allow the possibility of engagement between capital ships. *The Terran Federation and the Vossk are the only factions that possess capital ships in the GOF2 era. **The Terran Battlecruiser is the only capital ship available in the main Galaxy on Fire 2 storyline (i.e no add-ons). The Vossk Battlecruiser is introduced in Supernova. *This ship is seldom seen in orbit near a station. *The battlecruiser does not move when in orbit, despite having a visible propulsion system. *The battlecruiser has an inscription "T-AO5" in SD and "T-AOS" in HD on its sides. *20 of such Battlecruisers have to be destroyed to earn the Supernova medal of "Destroyer Destroyer". *The battlecruisers are the only 'Capital Ships' that can be destroyed, both the Vossk Battle Cruiser and the Terran Carrier cannot go below 99% health unless the game is hacked. *The first and only time two battlecruisers are seen at the same time is when Keith goes to the convoy in the Mido system. This is also the only time the battlecruiser will appear in another faction's space. *In non-HD GOF2 games, they don't have rockets. *Battlecruisers can commonly be found in the Pan system. *Shooting the battlecruiser anywhere that is not a turret or the central marker of the ship will not damage the ship. Shooting in this manner will cause your shot to pass through the body of the battlecruiser in the same way that you can shoot through a station. *If you are fighting a battlecruiser, as long as you are the one to deliver the killing blow, it will count as your kill. You do not need to deal the majority of damage. *The battlecruiser seems to be made of two collidable sections. If you go on one of the sides of the battlecruiser, starting near the front, and slide along the collidable area towards the back, at some point you will slide into the battlecruiser. When you do so, the central hit marker of the ship will be just in front of you. **If the battlecruiser is destroyed while you are inside it, where the central scannable marker is, a terran "loot crate" will instantly appear. It will not be obtainable by a tractor beam until the ship explosion animation is complete. When the animation is complete your ship will also be thrown out of the battlecruiser, *Enemies will not intentionally target the battlecruiser, However, if you get inside the battlecruiser they will target you and unintentionally hit the battlecruiser. **Terran ships can hit you through the battlecruiser. *Enemy fighters can sometimes be seen passing through the battlecruiser. However, unless they are terran, even at point blank range their shots will deal no damage to you. Tips and Tricks *To destroy a battlecruiser, you need to destroy the core/heart of the battlecruiser. Scan the middle of the ship. Make sure you scan and it says "Terran 100%" instead of "Turret 100%". Once destroyed, the whole ship explodes into pieces without even destroying any of the turrets. A good cloak (ex. Yin Co. Shadow Ninja) is recommended. *The easiest way to destroy one is using a bug. Activate your cloak and rub your ship at the small recessed part with a shiny light. While rubbing, fire the booster continuously and eventually your ship will get 'inside' of the cruiser. Since the turrets cannot attack you if you're inside the battlecruiser, you can easily destroy one without any complicated tactics. However, security force ships can still shoot your ship inside the battlecruiser, so manage your health and destroy the battlecruiser before you are shot down. If you get out of the battlecruiser while destroying it, run like hell because you are a very good close-range target. **Often you will see the battlecruiser engaging large numbers of vossk or pirates. These enemies normally never target the battlecruiser. However, they like to target the player. Use the bug to get inside the battlecruiser, and then wait. The enemies will approach and shoot at the player, and will be shredded. In this way an entire horde of enemies can be destroyed. When the battlecruiser is done with them it will often be in the single digits of health percentage. This allows you to finish the battlecruiser with ease. **Note that if you are not the one to finish the battlecruiser it does not count as your kill. *Lay a string of Berger Sentry guns along one side of the battleruiser and let them do a lot of the work for you, just don't use an area weapon like a nuke until they have been shot down. If the cargo is worth more than the cost of the sentry guns, you still come out ahead. **You can actually use glitches to get Massive Quantities of Sentry Guns for free. This is even more effective if you own Kaamo Station. See the glitches page for more info. **If you use the glitch to go inside the battlecruiser you can lay your sentry guns there. *You can also 'park' your ship right behind the battlecruiser (i.e. touching the ship), which will give you some cover from the turrets. *A good tactic is to target the ship itself, activate a cloaking device as the sentries start firing on you, boost until you are next to the core of the ship, continuously fire until the cloak disengages and boost away. Swipe and boost once more to dodge the returning fire until you are out of firing range. Wait for the cloak to recharge and repeat until the ship is destroyed. *If you are planning to destroy a battlecruiser, make sure you are heavily armed and have good armour+shielding (ex. T'yol armour, Particle Shield - Supernova/Fluxed Matter Shield - Valkyrie/Base Game), as their heavy weaponry can easily rip apart unprepared pilots. *The station's security force will attack you if you attack the battlecruiser(or turret) over certain point( specificly, below 35% HP( on normal) or 60%( on extreme) on either the turret or the battlecruiser's hull). This is same as other normal ships, as they turn hostile if you attack them too much. *Another tactic is with the Vossk Turret or Matador TS at near max range. The battleruiser will essentially be defenseless and you can take out fighters as they approach. *Terran Battlecruisers can take considerable EMP damage and with an AB-3 "Kingfisher" or AB-4 "Octopus" Tractor Beam you can loot everything. *If the Battlecruiser is marked neutral, you can order your wingmen to attack it. The turrets will not fire upon your wingmen and you can actually order your wingmen to clear out all the turrets so you can finish off the defenseless ship. Furthermore, since the local patrol will not turn hostile unless you clear 30% of the cruiser's health, you can use your wingmen to destroy 71% of the cruiser and move in for the kill, thereby enabling you to escape easily. * If you prefer stay out of killing range of the battlecruiser, use Scattergun and some long-range primarly weapon, such as Icarus Heavy AS, Disruptor Laser, Berger Retribution, Berger FlaK 9-9, Dark Matter Laser, Raccoon, and all the Cluster Missiles you can have. But since this require you stay out of range and idle at 1 position( idealy 3100 m away from the battlecruiser), you must ready the situation that the security forces will chase you and try to shoot you down. So in advance, be prepare for local security forces attack at your position once in a while. This is the least recommended way because this will drop your reputation from all-the-way max allies to the bottom list of enemies. ** The wingmen exploit, while slow, can be utilized to prevent this from happening. * Brute force: If you have four raccoons equipped you can destroy all turrets before your shields are depleted, even if you are well within the battlecruiser's ideal killzone. This is because you can fire through the ship to hit turrets on the opposite side, whereas it cannot do the same for you. Gallery terran-battle-cruiser-retina.jpg tbc1.JPG tbc3.JPG Photo_2_(4).jpg IMG_0523.JPG|Destroyed Terran Battle Crusier 209539_133905066751127_1839621513_o.jpg|A battle Cruiser that has been destroyed 279865_133905390084428_943520747_o.jpg T-AOS.jpg|Terran Battle Cruiser as it appears in GoF2 Full HD. tbc.jpg|Ditto. IMG 2144.png|A Terran Battle Cruiser at 1% health|link=User:XenoDarth 21704_173403366134630_620838348_n.jpg|In Galaxy on Fire 3D 556828_173400672801566_520408771_n.jpg terranbc.jpg terranbc2.jpg Screenshot_2013-12-20-11-42-08.jpg|Exploding Battle Cruiser ebc.jpg|Exploded Terran Battle Cruiser Terran-battle-cruiser-sideway1.jpg Category:Capital Ships Category:Terran Ships Category:Ships